


Berry Kisses

by The_Muses_of_Mars



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Muses_of_Mars/pseuds/The_Muses_of_Mars
Summary: After losing his eyesight, Ignis fears he is useless to his friends—especially to Noct. But Noct proves to him he hasn’t lost his touch; he just needs a helping hand.





	Berry Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> IgNoct Week Day 2, Prompt A: (Simple) Noctis Cooks

It was a six-hour ride by train to Tenebrae, where Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum, Ignis Scientia, and Gladiolus Amicitia planned to visit the late Lady Lunafreya’s home and allow Prince Noctis to formally offer his condolences to her family. It was a long trip, but after setting off so early in the day it shouldn’t have been dark when they arrived. Yet by the time the train was pulling into station, it was black as midnight outside.

“Guess you’re curious about this fine weather we’re having,” a bored-sounding voice greeted them as they disembarked from the passenger car.

“You!” Gladio growled, his eyes darkening with recognition as the mercenary, Aranea Highwind, stepped into view. They had worked with the dragoon once before, but she was aligned with their enemy; if she was here, that could only mean trouble.

Gladio crossed his arms over his chest and stood protectively at the forefront of their group as he met her cool gaze with a scowl. “I assume we have _you_ to thank for the early sunset?”

“Hardly.” The former soldier rolled her eyes. “Oh, you can thank the Empire, to be sure, but they don’t own me anymore.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” Noctis stepped around Gladio and clasped arms with Aranea in camaraderie. “So, what’s the deal? What are you doing here?”

“I’ve come to escort you to the Nox Fleuret estate,” Aranea explained, “as a favor to the family. The boys and me are here lending aid to the refugees and, well…the Nox Fleurets’re good people. They’re giving what assistance they can, so I owe them one.”

“You? Aiding refugees?” Gladio repeated with a snort. “And by that, I take it you mean…”

“I loaded up three Imperial cargo ships with medical supplies and food and took off with ’em,” Aranea confessed with a grin. “Of course, the bastards shot one right out of the sky as we were leaving Gralea, but we’ve still got two of them. Come on; I’ll take you to the manor house.”

The four men followed after her, Prompto assisting Ignis at the rear. The tall man lagged behind, using a cane to find his way.

“Something happen to Specs?” Aranea asked bluntly, casting a bemused glance over her shoulder.

“He…can’t see,” Noct answered, his throat tightening.

“At all? Ever again?”

“Seems that way,” Gladio replied, noticing the dark look Noct shot his way. He ignored it. He didn’t want to put a damper on anyone’s faith, but it was just as bad to downplay the severity of the man’s condition.

Aranea whistled. “Tough break. But we’re _all_ in the dark here, so he’s in good company.”

“What _is_ going on around here?” Noct asked, turning on his flashlight as they followed a wide dirt path through the woods.

“The Empire cut the power; that’s why the street lights and pathway lamps are out,” Aranea answered. “The manor’s all lit up with candles. Seeing as the Oracle’s family was so spiritual, they had plenty of ’em around. The lack of sun, though?” She shrugged, her pauldrons rising and falling with metallic clanks. “Your guess is as good as mine, but I’m sure you know the culprit.”

“The Empire.” Noct had no idea how things had progressed so quickly. They would have to come up with a plan of action, and soon.

They reached the mansion at last, its windows giving off the warm glow of firelight.

“You probably wanted to see the master of the house, right?” Aranea asked. “He’s gone to the capital to beg for power.”

Noctis couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “But that’s—that’s crazy!” And yet Aranea was the one letting them into the house.

“I know, right? That’s what I said!” She stepped into the foyer and held the door open for them. “The old man wouldn’t listen. He said someone had to try talking to them. I don’t think he understood who ‘they’ really are, but he thought you might drop by, so…here I am, your personal steward.”

“Hey, uh, Aranea?” Prompto piped up suddenly. “I’m gettin’ kinda hungry…”

“I opened the door; I don’t cook.” Aranea pointed. “The kitchen’s that way, kid. I understand there’s a bedroom for each of ya. And by the smell of things, you could all use a bath. You can heat some water for yourselves, can’t you?”

“Of course,” Gladio said with a nod.

“Then I’ll get back out there and leave you to it.”

 

Although the master of the manor was out, at least a few of the staff remained. The chef was gone, so the butler offered them dinner. “I’m not much of a cook,” he said apologetically as he led them into a spacious kitchen, “but, then, there’s not a lot left to work with. Most of our food has been donated, since Lady Lunafreya…passed.”

“How come the lights are on?” Gladio wondered. He was tall enough to reach a bulb-lit globe on the ceiling and gave it a curious tap.

“We do have a small backup generator,” the butler explained. “We’ve kicked the breakers in the rest of the house but left the kitchen operative. We thought you might be hungry after your journey and didn’t want you to suffer a cold meal tonight.”

“What provisions have you left?” Ignis asked curiously.

“All the staples, sir: Lucian tomatoes, saxham rice, birdbeast eggs, sweet peppers, fine cleigne wheat, leiden sweet potatoes, and some meats. I believe most of what’s left is chicken…”

Ignis hesitated for a moment, then cautiously asked, “Do you happen to have some ulwaat berries?”

Noct turned his head toward Ignis in surprise. That was the key ingredient to the prince’s favorite dessert.

“Why…yes, I believe we do,” the butler replied as Gladio and Prompto claimed seats at the kitchen table.

“Well,” Ignis said confidently, “if you would be so kind as to spare me an apron, I’ll see what I can whip up.”

The butler eyed Ignis’s cane and dark sunglasses skeptically. “But, sir, aren’t you, um…”

“Ignis is a fine chef,” Noct defended, walking over to the kitchen island to stand proudly beside him.

“I still have refined tastes,” Ignis added boastfully. “All I need is a little help finding things. And perhaps someone else to do the cutting.” Then, unexpectedly, he called out, “Prompto! Care to lend me a hand?”

Prompto looked up from the game he’d started playing on his cell phone. “Uh, me? Yeah, sure. I guess.” He started to stand up from the table.

“Prompto’s busy,” Noctis interrupted, giving the freckled boy a pointed look. “Let me help you.”

“Well, I—”

“I’ve done it before,” Noct argued, snatching the apron quickly from the butler’s hand the moment it was offered. He draped it around Ignis, then pressed close to him and reached his arms around the man’s slender waist to tie it in the back. “Let me be with you,” he said more softly, so that only Ignis could hear.

“Looks like dinner’s going to be a while,” Gladio muttered to himself. “Aranea said something about having to heat up the water for the baths?” he prompted the butler.

“Yes, I’m afraid that’s true,” the butler apologized.

“No biggie.” Gladio shrugged and stood up. “Prompto, let’s go.”

The butler nodded. The young men looked capable. “I’ll show you to the guest rooms. If you’ll please just follow me?”

And, just like that, Ignis and Noctis were alone.

Ignis stood there, dumbfounded. “Noct… I—”

“Come on,” Noct said, already heading for the pantry. “Let’s get this show on the road. There are potatoes and wheat right here.”

Ignis cleared his throat. “…Then the berries should be in the refrigerator,” he said. “Noct, I don’t want to feel useless.”

“Good,” the prince said cheerfully. “Then let’s cook.”

Moments later, everything was spread out on the island counter. “Okay, we have all the ingredients,” Noct announced. He had left ample space between each item so Ignis wouldn’t get confused. “What’s first?”

“Find a paring knife, if you will, and cut the berries into quarters.” While Noct searched through drawers, Ignis murmured to himself, “That was always my favorite task. It is…unfortunate I cannot do it myself.” He smiled at some distant memory. “The berries are sweet. I never told anyone this, but as I cut them into quarters, I eat every fourth slice myself while I prepare the rest.” Then he corrected himself. “Well…I used to.”

Noct had found the knife but stopped to watch Ignis as he listened to him. It was good to see him smile, though it was a sad smile.

“I have an idea,” the prince said. He stepped behind Ignis, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Noct…? What are you—”

“Shh,” Noctis soothed. “Hold the knife. We’ll slice the berries together.”

Ignis hesitated while he considered the excuses he could make, but none of them held water. And Noct felt so warm behind him he felt his resolve melting, so he finally unclenched his fingers and let Noct slip the knife handle into his grip.

Placing his hands over Ignis’s, Noct peered around the other man’s shoulder and guided him, helping him select a plump berry, place it on the cutting board, and begin slicing.

“Does this work for you?” Noct asked once they had made the second cut.

“Yes,” Ignis said, so softly it hardly sounded like his voice. “Thank you, Noct.” Then he asked, “Where is the bowl?”

“Hold up, Specs,” Noct said, using his nickname fondly. “Don’t forget your favorite part.” The prince pinched a berry slice between his fingers, carefully lifting it until it brushed against Ignis’s mouth.

The other man’s lips parted in a soft gasp at the touch, then he opened his mouth, his tongue reaching out to accept the prince’s offering and touching the boy’s finger in the process.

Ignis made a little sound as he pulled the berry into his mouth, one of barely-controlled pleasure that was so sensual it made Noct’s heart race. The prince wrapped his arm around Ignis’s waist, his other hand stroking the back of Ignis’s on the knife.

They stood there for a moment, Noct gently caressing his lover while Ignis swallowed the berry and then remained still, softly panting. They had agreed before coming here they would put a little distance between them; Ignis had suggested the arrangement most likely because he assumed Noct’s feelings would change now that he was blind, but Noct had only agreed because at the time of her death Lunafreya Nox Fleuret had been his fiancée. The fact was theirs had been an arranged marriage, and if Noct had had any choice in the matter, the only person he would ever consider marrying was Ignis.

He could feel Ignis’s resolve crumbling in his arms and released his hold on the older man only to spin him around to face him.

Ignis gasped, dropping the knife onto the cutting board as he felt Noctis’s mouth touch his. Ignis wanted to resist, but the prince always made him feel weak. He braced his hands on the counter behind him, a soft sound escaping his mouth as Noct cupped his face and deepened their berry-flavored kiss.


End file.
